Fatherhood
by rknine
Summary: Zuko's life as a father will crumble when his past shows up to ruin his life, again! Will the love for his family conquer the evil that is rising?


**Chapter 1: Meet the Family**

**Intro **

Fatherhood. One word: crazy. Now I could be wrong. Many of you other _fathers_ out there could think it's the easiest job in the world but me, not so much. Don't get me wrong, I love being the father of my two girls. They're the love of my life and I would do anything for them but sometimes it seems like they could care less. My youngest, Keiko, is our little bundle of joy. She's the sweetest little six year old to be around. One time she tried making me breakfast, despite the fact that she's only six. I gave her a shoe box to play with and instead she filled it with who knows what and called it her 'secret cereal'. I ended up eating that mysterious combination and being sick for a week. I couldn't just _not_ eat it, she was standing right there looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers saying, _'Do you like it daddy? Uh, do you?'_ What was I supposed to do?

Now my eldest, Izumi, she's like any other teenage girl out there. Secluded and distant! She's only fourteen, still, in my opinion, to young to be considered a teenager. And yet she acts like those sixteen year old girls wanting a car just to drive away as far as possible from her family. Again, not that I'm saying all sixteen year old girls want that but, you get what I'm saying. The other day I tried to go in her room and the door was locked! I'm not one to have a lot of rules in the house like my wife is but my _one_ rule is to _never_ and I mean never ever lock any door in the house. What if you're in your room and have a heart attack or seizer, I can't get to you because what? Your door was locked. Or what if you're in the shower and you slip and hit your head on the edge, knocked out completely while the water is _still_ running, possible drowning you. Still can't get to you because? You're door was locked! What if you suddenly burst into flames? Won't be able to get to you, know why? Humm let me think…maybe because your DOOR was LOCKED. You get the picture.

So I tried to get in and tell her to turn her music down. I could hear it from down stairs for goodness sakes! I banged on the door and waited for her to unlock it and when she did, turns out the intensively loud music was blaring in her ears. I yanked the head set of her head, _which,_ in fact, started this weeks fight between us. Apparently, I couldn't barge into her room and take away her music. Uhh, who bought the damn thing? Ding, ding, ding that's right, her mother. I don't know what drove her to dislike me so much. I miss that sweet innocent Izumi who wanted daddy to take her to the park and play soccer with her in the backyard. I miss those days when she didn't mind being seen with me. My wife says everyone grows up, but that's just the thing, she's not.

Speaking of my wife, I wish she could teach me how she does it. She's skilled in the art of 'handling the kids'. I guess there bond is closer then mine. They didn't come out of _my_ womb. But still I'd like to have the power to get through to them. I definitely need to work on the fact that they'll be growing up and out of the house one day. I don't want them to though. They have to stay my little girls forever and that's an order. Katara says every dad feels that way, and it hurts her too but we have to be strong for them. I love Katara so much. She always knows what to say. I hate it when she works long hours though. She's in the real estate business. It's actually how I met her. Well how we _re_-met. We went to high school together. I had a few classes with her brother and seemed to get closer to her then him. We never dated, we were just good friends. Years later, I was looking for a place closer to my uncle and she showed me a few apartments. I was all, Katara! And she was like, Zuko! And we took it from there. In the end I really just wanted to move in with her, but I didn't say that right away! I asked her after two years of (finally) dating. Till this day I don't know why we never dated in high school. She's the love of my life! Yes, I was definitely the women in the relationship being so head over heels in love with her. She's the glue to my macaroni art, awe love. I proposed to her on her birthday in December and we got married in May. Seems like yesterday I was proclaiming my love to her through our wedding vows. And of course we couldn't wait to have kids. I mean we _really_ couldn't wait if you know what I mean.

But that's a different story. This story is about how my perfect life crumbled beneath me because of my rotten past. But not completely crumbled. No, no, love was somewhere in that ruble and eventually made its way back. Zuko, stop before you ruin the story! Well here it is.

**Fatherhood**

One of my favorite things to do in the morning is to wake up next to my wife, preferably naked, but let's not get greedy. I pulled the covers up to block the sunlight coming in form the window and turned over to look at Katara. I put my arm around her waist bringing her closer and kissed her neck. She had a hard day at work, having to work over time and all. I personally think she works to hard but she says she has to provide for her family. I understand but please don't strain yourself.

She yawned from underneath me and tried getting out of bed and get ready for yet another day at work but I held her against my chest.

"Honey I have to get ready for work."

I groaned and held tighter resisting her from getting up.

"But you worked over time last night. They should give you a break. You work way too hard."

"Bills."

"I don't give a damn about bills. Get some rest, call in sick or something, just don't go."

And I meant every word. I worry about her, a lot. I read this book about stress and how to much work could cause illness and it's important to get a lot of rest. She turned to face me and I looked her in the eye with nothing but a serious look. She kissed my nose and smiled.

"Thanks for caring but I can't just call in sick. If it makes you feel better I get to come home early today, cause of the over time." She laughed at the face I made.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier? You better come home and sleep for the rest of the day." She agreed and got up to change. I watched her walk into our closet. I love saying that. _Our _closet. Who knew I'd end up with a goddess like her? Anyway, I decided to get up and make breakfast for the girls. Yes, I was currently the stay at home dad. Economy was rough you know? Sadly I was eventually let go and forced to find a new job. I was actually a little relieved. I hated my boss. He was stuck up and wrong, not to mention stupid. My getting fired is one of the reasons Katara works harder then usual. She's afraid we won't be able to provide for the family or have enough money for their college tuition and all but I told her not to worry one bit. She actually _cried_ herself to sleep when I first told her I had lost my job. My heart was broken that night. But I think I definitely cheered her up…

'_How could we have sex at a time like this?'_

…were her exact words. Yeah I definitely cheered her up.

I shuffled my way down the stairs to start making banana pancakes, a family favorite. My own recipe: banana's and pancake mix. I guess the sound of loud pans being taken out of the cabinets and smell of banana's and pancakes put together woke up my little Keiko. I heard her tiny but loud foot steps run down the stairs and into the kitchen. She peeked over the table and looked at me.

"Don't you want some of my 'special cereal' daddy?"

"Not today sweetie."

That was close. I got out of that stomach ache. Keiko eventually helped me set up the table with forks, napkins, orange juice, syrup, and plates of banana pancakes. Katara came down with Izumi following her down the steps and joined us at the family table.

"Mest-pamcakes-mever." My little one said mouth full of pancakes. I smiled at her and looked at Izumi who was picking at her plate.

"Eat up Izumi." She glared up at me scowling while I put another fork full in my mouth. Katara elbowed our daughter, warning her to listen and follow directions. Why is it every time Katara tells them to do something they do it right away? A mystery I'm afraid no one will ever solve. After a very quiet breakfast, the wife raced out the door, but not before smooching passionately with her (we may be getting old but yeah we still do that okay). The girls went back to their rooms to get ready for school. Keiko came back down stairs with her little white polo tucked into her blue skirt with black skechers and white ruffle socks. I handed her the hello kitty lunch box while she grabbed the matching book bag and ran to the door waiting for me and her sister. She was obviously the girl who loved school. Unlike Izumi who took _forever_ to get ready. I checked my watch as I buckled Keiko in the car. Running back inside I screamed, "Izumi, let's go!" up the stairs. Soon she came outside looking annoyed (like every morning) and got into the car.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked. I didn't approve of her always wearing black, not to mention the heavy makeup she occasionally wore. Not that there's anything wrong with black but the color seems to close her in you know what I mean? Her hair covers most of her face and that thick black makeup covers her eyes. I didn't have time for her to walk back into the house and put something more lady like, so I sighed and drove off to their schools.

This was the routine we followed for a while now.

We got to Keiko's school and I kissed her forehead and brought her into her classroom saying goodbye and went back to the car to bring Izumi to her school. The car ride was silent, too silent, so I tried making conversation.

"So…how's life?"

"Really?" Yeah I had to admit it was pretty weak.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" I cut right to the chase.

"Why don't you listen?" She grabbed her bag from the backseat and got out of the car leaving me to wonder what she meant…and how we got to her school so fast. I guess I have been distant from her lately. I'll have to ask the expert when she gets home from work. Katara says Izumi is just like how I used to be in our younger days. She says we both seem closed off with balled up emotions and wore black usually…naa I don't see it.

**X-X-X**

**Ok so you might have seen this before, it's because superspongy posted it once but took it off and gave it to me. So yeah I'm gonna continue you it since she already has enough on her plate. Hope you liked the first chapter. Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
